Childcare Paradise
by R.Draco
Summary: A story about Sasuke who having a problem on raising his son, Ryoma until he met Naruto who running a childcare center that not only solved his problem on raising his son but slowly captured his heart and how Sasuke going to handle his wife when he know she was cheating on him? Follow a true Uke role in the real world. Tag: SemeSasukeXUkeNaruto Cheating Mpreg Childcare WifeBashing


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character in it. This is a fanfiction story and had been written according to rules & guidelines.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Their First Meeting**

 **2 January 2015 [Friday]**

 **Uchiha Household, 2:00am**

"You heard what _okaa-san_ said during the New Year feast last night?" asked Uchiha Sasuke. He is 25 years-old. He was wearing a black pajamas and sitting on the red sofa which located in the hall.

"I heard what she said. She said that it is time for us to take care Ryoma now. Why they couldn't just look after that kid like they always do?" said Uchiha Ayumi. She is 24 years-old. She got long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink nightgown. She married to Uchiha Sasuke and has a son name Uchiha Ryoma.

They were in the middle of discussing on how to take care their son this year. The fact is Sasuke and Ayumi were a very successful person in their field of work. Uchiha Sasuke is Director of Paladin Corporation. A corporation which specialised in robotic and future technology. As Director, he spend much of his time at work rather than at home.

His wife, Ayumi on the other hand a top supermodel in Asian region. Her field of work required her to travel a lot in Asian region. So, she not return home very often. There was a time that she haven't return to home for six months.

Due to their busy schedule, they decided to leave their son, Ryoma with Sasuke's parent since Ayumi an orphan. So, for four years Ryoma had been raised by his grandparent not knowing what a parent's love is like.

This got the grandmother, Uchiha Mikoto very worried because this could affect Ryoma relationship with his parent. Her nightmare became a reality. During New Year feast which was held at her home. Ryoma had been acting very rebellious especially towards his mother.

Due to this, Sasuke's parent decided it was time for them to take care Ryoma just like any good parent do. Which lead to them this discussion.

"Honey, we can't rely on my parent too much on taking care our son. Besides, didn't you see what happen during the feast? It was a total disaster." said Uchiha Sasuke softly hoping it could ease his wife a little so she agree to him. But, it seem to have an opposite effect

"Come on. He just wants some attention. We need to teach some lesson to that kid, and he be good in no time" said Ayumi without care. Besides it was already late, and she wanted this discussion to finish quickly.

"Yeah, Ryoma been acting like that because we haven't paid attention much to him. We were always busy with ourselves with our work that we neglect our responsibility as a parent. That's why _okaa-san_ asked us to take care Ryoma now, so we can make up for our mistakes that we had done to him" said Sasuke but he wasn't finish yet.

"Another thing is don't you dare call Ryoma ' _that kid_ '. He is your son for god sake" said Sasuke as his voice raised every time a word coming out from his mouth. He could not believe his ear-drum that his wife could call their son like that.

"Hei! Don't you use that tone with me alright" countered Ayumi.

"He's your son. Don't you care about him" asked Sasuke. His blood was boiling with rage and could explode anytime.

"Of course, I do. Even so, that kid attitude was starting to get on my nerve" answered Ayumi.

"and your attitude starting to get on my nerve, now" countered Sasuke back.

"Good. Now you know how I feel when that boy threw his soup on my face during the dinner feast. Do you know how horrible I look like?" said Ayumi as she countered her husband back.

Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself as this discussion starting to get no where. His throat started to feel sore for lack of moisture. After swallowing his saliva making his throat wet again, he continued.

"Look honey. We had been leaving him to our parent since he was a little baby and for four years he had been raised not knowing how parent's love is like. Don't you think it's for us to step up as his parent and show to him that we still love him" said Sasuke. His voice was back to normal like a few minutes ago.

"I do care for our son. But, I'm a model remember. My line of work don't exactly gives me a luxury of time to take care our son" said Ayumi.

"Can't you just quit your job. My salary is more than enough to cover us all for more than a year" said Sasuke secretly hoping that his wife accepted his suggestion.

"Are you crazy? You know what I had to do to become this successful. I had to go for plastic surgery to remodel my face, remove my lower ribcage, just so I can look slim and just how much you think I spend all that? I'm not going to quit my work and that's final" said Ayumi crushing any hope Sasuke had left that they could take care their son on their own. Still, he wasn't giving out.

"But, how about Ryoma?" plead Sasuke. This was his last resort. Even though Uchiha never plea to anyone but this is about his son and he will do anything for Ryoma. Even throwing his dignity.

"That's your problem. Besides, I have a showcase tomorrow so I need to go to sleep" said Ayumi as she stood up and heading to her room.

"Don't you care about Ryoma?" yelled Sasuke. However, no answer was given.

' _What happen to you Ayumi? How could you do this to us... to Ryoma? Where is that love that you had shown me when we were young?_ ' thought Sasuke as more tears started to come out.

Suddenly, he felt a tucked on his sleeve. He looked up to see who was it and met by a pair of blue eyes watching him crying. He felt so pathetic right now.

"Daddy, are you crying?" said a five years-old boy, Uchiha Ryoma. He had a black hair, slightly tanned skin and a pair of big blue eyes. He was wearing green pajamas with a picture of bulbasaur from Poke'mon series.

The boy cupped his father's chin as he looked at his father closely.

Sasuke smiled and touched his son's hand and used his other hand to wipe out his tears. "It's nothing. I caught something in my eyes. But, it's all gone now" lied Sasuke as not to make his son worry.

"Are you sure, daddy. Your eyes are red now" said Ryoma in worried tone.

"Come here" said Sasuke which his son complied. He lifted his son off the floor and started to walk to Ryoma's room.

On the way, he asked, "I thought you went to sleep already. Do you even know what time it is?"

Ryome frowned, "I did sleep daddy, but then I heard you screaming, and I was scared"

"I'm sorry if I'm scaring you" said Sasuke.

His son shook his head, "It's alright. Ryoma not scare anymore"

"Good. Boy shouldn't be scared of anything" said Sasuke.

As they reach the room, Sasuke entered it and put his son on the bed. "It's time for you to continue to your sleep"

"Awww... but I can't go to sleep" said Ryoma.

"You know you have to sleep. Besides, tomorrow we're going to the amusement park remember" said Sasuke.

"Okay. Good night, daddy" said Ryoma as he started to yawn widely.

"Good night, Ryo" said Sasuke.

With that, Ryoma slumber into sleep. Sasuke kissed his son a goodnight sleep and return to his room. But not before he took one last look at his son.

* * *

 **Uchiha Household [12:00 pm]**

By the time Sasuke woke up, it was almost midday. Well, he did go to sleep late last night.

Quickly, he went to bath and changed himself into new clothes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and dark pant with black jacket.

After that, he went to wake up his son only to find Ryoma was in front of television watching his favorite shows, Poke'mon at the hall.

"Morning, little guy" greeted Sasuke walking toward his son and sat beside him.

"It's already afternoon, daddy" said Ryoma correcting his father greeting.

"Yeah, sorry about that" said Sasuke. He looked around the hall to search for his wife.

"Hei, daddy. Are we going to the amusement park today?" said Ryoma making Sasuke looking at him back.

"Of course, we are going to amusement park" answered Sasuke making his son stood up on the sofa jumping on it clearly excited to go there.

Sasuke smiled seeing his son happy, but there still one thing he needed to do."Ryoma, did you see your mother around?" asked Sasuke.

Ryoma stopped jumping and sat on the sofe. He frowned when his father mentioned about his mother. "Mommy said she is going out this morning" answered Ryoma.

Sasuke smiled wane seeing his son sad face. "Did she said where she is going?" asked Sasuke.

"No. She asked me to tell daddy that she left something in the kitchen. I thought it was food cause Ryoma is hungry but it just a paper" said Ryoma.

Sasuke put his hand on Ryoma's back and rubbed it slowly to calm his son. "Why didn't you wake daddy up if you're hungry?" asked Sasuke.

The boy looked down on his lap and said, "Ryoma wanted to wake daddy but daddy look tired. So, Ryoma goes watch TV"

Sasuke put his finger under Ryoma's chin and lifted it up making his son looked into his eye. "Thanks for letting daddy sleep a little longer. But, promise me that you wake me up if you're hungry alright" said Sasuke softly.

"Ryoma, promise" said Ryoma.

Sasuke smiled and said ,"Good, let go eat some lunch. There is this restaurant that just open nearby. I bet you like it"

With that, the father and son got ready and went to the car. Before heading out, Sasuke went to the kitchen to see the note his wife left. He found the note on the table and started to read it.

 _Dear Sasuke_ ,

 _I just got a call from my manager that I got an offer in becoming an actor at Seoul, South Korean. I had to be leaved early this morning caused my manager already booked my flight this morning. So, I can't joined you and Ryoma to the amusement park._

 _I will be back home in another four to six months. About taking care Ryoma, why don't you just sent him to childcare._

 _Love:~ Ayumi_

After reading that note, Sasuke crumpled it and threw it into a trash can. Word cannot describe how mad he is right now.

' _You promised Ryoma that you accompany him to the park today, and you ditched him just for to become an actor. How do I explain this to Ryo?_ ' thought Sasuke silently.

He went to his car, Ferrari Scorpio. Ryoma already sat in passenger seat and hopping around in the car. "Come on daddy. I'm starving" yelled Ryoma.

Sasuke smiled and pushed his thought back on his head. Right now, his son is the most important thing for him, and he was going to show Ryoma how cool his dad really is.

"Alright, I'm coming" said Sasuke. He took his seat at the driver. Before he pushed the ignite button, Ryoma asked him whether he can push it instead.

Sasuke gave him a nodded and Ryoma pushed the button. The Ferrari roared as fuel burned inside the engine. Sasuke pushed the pedal slightly making the car roared even louder making little Ryo laughed happily hearing the sound from the engine.

Sasuke pushed the red button with R-letter on it and pushed the pedal making the car moved in reverse. Then putting on the gear and started heading toward the town. Sasuke decided to open the roof top of his car to show his son his car coolness.

On the way, the road was filled with laughter. "Wow, your car is so cool daddy" said Ryoma.

Sasuke smirked hearing his son compliment. "You haven't seen anything yet, Ryo. Put on your seatbelt. I'll show you something even cooler" said Sasuke.

Ryoma put his seatbelt on and leaned back on the seat. Sasuke pushed the pedal even more, making the car roared louder and gaining more speed.

Ryoma raised his hand on top to feel the wind flew through to the car as the car travel at 240km/hour. "Yay... faster daddy. Faster"

* * *

 **Tokyo Disneyland [2:30pm]**

After eating their lunch and paying fine for driving over the speed limit, the father and son heading to amusement part known as Disneyland. One of the most popular amusement parks in the world.

After paying for the tickets, both headed inside. Since today is the holiday, the amusement park filled with people. Sasuke held his son's hand and crouched down to his son level.

"Ryo, listen. No matter what you do, never let go of my hand, okay?" asked Sasuke. The last thing he wanted is his son lost in the middle of this amusement park.

Ryoma nodded with head. With that, both started to walk around to see what they want to do or more specifically, what Ryoma wanted to do.

 **2 hours later...**

"That was fun, daddy" said Ryoma walking besides his dad. They were just finished riding ' _Wild Cruise: Jungle Expedition_ ' where you could see wild animals like lions, elephant and hippopotamus while riding a boat.

Although Sasuke is no fan of animals, but he just endured it and went along with his son request.

"So, where you want to go next?" asked Sasuke.

Ryoma pointed his finger to the sign written ' _Space Mountains_ '.

"Space Mountains it is then" said Sasuke leading his son to the counter and queue along to pay for the ticket.

While queuing, one family got into the line behind them. The family consist of the parents and two young boys. The youngest one had cotton candy holding in his right hand and had his face full cottons.

Ryoma looked at the family with jealousy when the mother crouched down to her youngest son and started to wipe out the remaining food on her son face.

Looking at that mother, he wondered if his mother ever do something like that to him if he got food on his face. His mother didn't really like him. She don't even care about him. All she cared is her work.

He still remembered when he first met his mother after his parent leaved him to his grandparent.

* * *

 **Flashback [2 years ago]**

 _It was in the middle of summer that day and his grandfather, Uchiha Fugaku thought it was a good opportunity for Ryoma to finally meet with his mother. They knew that Ayumi was at Osaka that time, so they packed up and traveled there. At first, they want to tell Ayumi that they were coming to see her. However, Mikoto got another plan. She wanted to surprise her daughter-in-law and Fugaku agreed with it._

 _When they reached their destination, they quickly went to Ayumi's workplace, the Starlight Studio. Ryoma who was excited to see his mother for the first time ran into the studio and entered the shooting room. He scanned around and spotted Ayumi on the stage doing some posture for the shooting. Ryoma smiled seeing his mother and ran toward her at a full speed._

 _"Alright, Ayumi. Hold that posture. One... Two... Three" said the cameraman._

 _As soon as the beam of flash came out, Ayumi was tackled by her son making her felt down the stage._

 _All the people inside the room, including Mikoto and Fugaku rushed to see the commotion._

 _"Argh... my ankle. Damn, it's hurt" said Ayumi moaning in pain. She gritted her teeth to endure the pain while her ankle started to turn red._

 _Ryoma whom didn't notice the painful look on Ayumi's face started to hug his mother tightly. "Mommy! Mommy! It's Ryoma. Do you remem..." said Ryoma happily but suddenly his mother pushed him very hard that he bounced off from his mother._

 _Ryoma bounced off and landed on the floor. He picked himself up and looked at his mother with watery eyes. "Mom..." said Ryoma but he cut off when Ayumi yelled at him._

 _"You stupid brat. Who the fuck you think you are coming here and start calling me your mother" yelled Ayumi as she glared at her own son like some piece of trash waiting to be burned._

 _Ryoma eye widened, could not believe what his mother was saying. Water started to fill his eyes, and soon the tears felt down his face. He dropped down on the floor and rubbed his eyes with his hand._

 _"WAHHHHH!"_

 _Ryoma's screaming started to fill the whole studio, that any shooting being held had to put to a stop for a while._

 _Ayumi wanted to yell at the crying boy again for making a loud noise but had to cut her breath when she saw her parent-in-law came and start to soothe the boy._

 _It was at that moment, she realised the boy she yelled and called '_ stupid brat _' was actually her own son._

 _She ran to Mikoto and hoping she didn't see what she called her son just now._

 _"Okaa-san, what are you doing here?" said Ayumi._

 _Both Mikoto and Fugaku didn't say anything. Mikoto picked her beloved grandson and walked toward the exit with her husband follow behind. After they exit the studio, Ryoma whispered something to her._

 _She looked at her husband and saying that Ryoma wanted to go home which the grandfather complied._

 _After that event, the mother and son relation was never good at all. Ryoma will do anything to irritate his mother as revenge calling him a stupid brat that it driving Ayumi to edge until today._

 **End Flahsback**

* * *

 **Disneyland [4:40pm]**

Ryoma was back from his dark past time when he heard his father calling for him. He looked up to see Sasuke smiling at him.

"Ryo, come on. It's our turn" said Sasuke which Ryoma nodded and followed his father to the counter.

There, Sasuke encounter one problem. Ryoma was not tall enough for the ride which making boy cried. Sasuke tried to calm his son down. The height limit for the ride was 102cm, and Ryoma's height was 91 cm.

"Sorry, kid. But, you have to be this tall to enter the ride. Why don't you try other attractions here" said the casher.

Ryoma started to frown when he couldn't enter the ride. Sasuke crouched down to his son and said, "I'm sorry, Ryo. But, it's dangerous for you to enter. Maybe we can try something else alright"

"But, Ryoma want to ride that"said Ryoma sternly. He an Uchiha. What Uchiha want, Uchiha get. This time he wanted to ride the Space Mountain.

Sadly, his request was denied and he acted like any kid whom didn't get his toy. He cried.

He cried out loud that the people around him stop walking to see who is crying. After seeing it was Ryoma, they just chuckled knowing exactly what was going on and continued with their activities.

Sasuke was at loss. He didn't know what to do. He felt embarrassed as the people looked at him. All he could do was rubbed his son back and hoping that his son stopped crying.

' _Come think, Sasuke. Think_ ' thought Sasuke as he looked around to see anything that could distract Ryoma attention to stop him from crying.

Suddenly, a boy came to them. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and some scar on his face. He wearing white waistcoat with hoody, white pant and an orange bracelet. The boy looked around twenty years old.

The boy crouched down to Ryoma and smiled looking at his son. "Hei, What's wrong?" asked the stranger. The boy asked with such a gentle voice which could calm down a mad beast.

Ryoma lifted his head to look at the blonde and pointing his finger to the counter. "They won't let Ryoma play inside. Ryoma just want to play. Is that bad?" said Ryoma as the tears flow down again.

The blonde just pulled Ryoma into a hug and started whispering tender words, "Shssh... shssh... Don't cry. Your father here with you right. You don't want him to worry, don't you?" said the blonde.

Ryoma just hugged the blonde even harder while released all his emotions on the blonde. A few minutes later, the cry slow down and turned into a sob. Both release their hug. The blonde smiled and looked at Ryoma and said, "Hei, I know something more fun than this. You want to come along".

Ryoma just nodded slowly.

The blonde grinned seeing the kid stopped crying. "Alright, let go to that cafe first. You got to be hungry after all that crying right".

Again, Ryoma just nodded slowly.

Sasuke whom been watching the conversation between the blonde and his son was impressed. He never knew that Ryoma would listen to anyone other than him and his parent. He even more impressed when the blonde could stop Ryoma's cried because usually, his son would never stop crying until he got what he wanted.

Thus, the blonde and the Uchiha went to the cafe named 'Sweetheart Cafe'.

* * *

 **Sweetheart Cafe [5:00pm]**

They're all took a seat inside the cafe. Sasuke sat in front of the blonde while Ryoma sat between them. Sasuke had ordered a coffee and sandwich, Ryoma had ordered a chocolate milk and cream puff, and the blonde ordered a cup of tea.

Sasuke noticed that after the blonde calm down his son, Ryoma hasn't stopped staring at the blonde. His stared was not something like glared but more like a logging hope.

"Mister, what's your name?" asked Ryoma curious about the man who caught his attention.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. You can just called me, Naruto" said the blonde smiling. He put his right hand in front of Ryoma and they both shook hand.

"So, what's your name?" asked Naruto.

"My name, Uchiha Ryoma. This is my dad" said Ryoma happily. He never felt this happy for a while. The last time he felt this happy was during... his visit to see his Mother at Osaka. He didn't know how to describe it. The only thing he knew is that he felt a lot calmer, safer and love around Naruto.

"My name, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke is fine" said Sasuke as his son forgot to mention his name.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke" said Naruto as both shook hands as well.

"So, what's bring you to Disneyland?" asked Naruto starting the conversation.

Sasuke was about to answer when his son cut his word. "Daddy promised me that he took me to park today" answered Ryoma happily with his mouth full of cream puff. Even his face loaded of cream.

"Ryo, don't talk while you're eating" said Sasuke. Even though his son is an Uchiha, he definitely don't have an Uchiha attitude. One of them is manner.

"Sorry, daddy" said Ryoma with a frown.

Naruto just chuckled seeing how Ryo behaved. He picked up the red napkin and wiped out the cream on Ryo's face.

"Come here, Ryo-chan. I wipe the cream off you" said Naruto. This made Ryoma remembered the event that happened back at ' _Mountain Space_ ' when he saw a mother wiping out her son face. He felt so jealous at time and wished his mother would do the same. Now, that Naruto was doing the same gesture as that mother made him very happy even though Naruto was not his mother.

The little boy scooted closer to the blonde, and he proceeded to wipe the cream of Ryo's face slowly.

After finished wiping out the cream, Naruto said "All good. Now eat slowly alright"

Ryoma just nodded happily and continued eating, only this time at slower phase.

Sasuke whom watching cannot believe his eye. This is the first-time Ryoma ever behave to someone except him and his parent. Even his wife, Ayumi couldn't control Ryoma attitude. Nevertheless, this blonde done it with such as ease as though... as though... he is Ryoma's mother.

Sasuke was too caught up with his taught that he didn't notice that Naruto was talking to him. "Sorry, you were saying something?" asked Sasuke.

"I said, what's you do for a living?" asked Naruto while wiping out some cream that got stuck on Ryoma's chin.

"I work at Paladin Corporation" said Sasuke. He wanted to tell that he is working as Director, but he decided to skip that part since he didn't quite trusted this blonde yet. What happen if this blonde some kind of Mafia and decide to kidnap his son and asked for a ransom from him.

Sadly, his son just had to open his big mouth when he said, "Daddy is the boss there".

Naruto smiled, "Ryo-chan what did _Daddy_ said just now?"

The boy remembered that he was talking with his mouth full again. "Sorry" said Ryoma and again with the mouth full.

Naruto giggled, "Hehe... finish your food first. Then, we can talk all you want"

Sasuke was surprised again that the blonde didn't truly care much that his is a Director. Usually, people will go crazy when they met someone who had higher authority and what's really surprised him was when Naruto called him daddy. It was like his heart just beat so fast that he had to grip the edge of the table to calm himself down. Hell, he could even feel the blood inside his vein and artery pumped up trying to catch with the beat of his heart.

He didn't know what was happening to him. All he knew was Naruto presents made him and Ryoma more relaxed around him. Plus, the way Naruto treated his son, it's almost like the blonde is... his wife instead.

Sasuke shifted his gaze on his son whom almost finished his meal. Before this, the boy been crying non-stop for not being allowed to enter the ride at Space Mountain. Then, the blonde shown up and here he is smiling non-stop. Every once and then, Ryoma stealing a glance at the Naruto when he wasn't looking, but he think the blonde knew that his son been stealing glance looking at him.

Speaking about the Naruto, now he took a closer look, the blonde is not bad looking either. He doesn't think handsome is the right word to describe the blond. Cute is much more appropriate word, especially with those blue eyes of him, which shine brighter than his wife's eye.

His gazed shifted at the Naruto's chest. The blonde was wearing white waistcoat with no sleeve, which gave Sasuke much viewed of his tanned skin. He even could see the collarbone. His eyes roamed towards Naruto's finger as that finger gently wiped out the cream off his son face whom just finished eating his food.

He moved his eye to the blonde's mouth. The way Naruto's smile and moved captured his eyes. It's like if his eye is a binocular, he will magnify his eye 200x the size, just so he could take a very closely at how pinkish his lip is and how graceful his smiled that not only captured his heart but also his son.

Suddenly, his thought was broken by the sudden kick at this leg. Sasuke blinked his eye and he tried to focus back on the real world. When he completely returned, he looked under the table to see who kick him only to see Naruto's blue sneaker shoe.

He looked at Naruto only to receive a stared. A stared which clearly mean, ' _Are you checking on me_ '.

Sasuke blushed a little knowing he had been caught red handed by the person he was staring. Still, he could not get the image of Naruto's staring at him just now because the blonde gave him such... a seducing stared.

Sasuke picked up the cup and drank the coffee to collect his taught back. ' _What is wrong with me? I'm a married man. I shouldn't be staring at someone else... but_ ' he took a pick at what Naruto was doing, but only to receive a look ' _I knew you staring at me and don't deny it_ ' from Naruto.

Sasuke felt like to bang his head on the table. Why he was staring at the blonde in the first place?

Naruto chuckled seeing Sasuke reaction trying to control his emotion. He shifted back his gaze to the little boy. "So, how old are you Ryo-chan?"asked Naruto.

Ryo brought out his finger to count his age. Then he shown five fingers to Naruto.

"Five years old, huh" said Naruto. He looked back at the father, "So which kindergarten you plan to send him to?"

Sasuke was taken back by the question given by the Naruto. "Well, I don't know. Never think of it before" said Sasuke which surprised Naruto.

"Huh, you don't know. He's five years old already. You got to at least think which kindergarten you going to send him to" said Naruto disbelieving.

Sasuke starting not to like where this conversation was going. "Can't I just sent him off next year?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, you can" said Naruto. He put his hand on top Ryoma's head and started to rub it, which earned a giggle from the boy. "But by the time he went there, he will be left behind as all the other kids there already know how read, count and write" said Naruto smiling at Ryoma.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Sasuke. The taught that his son left behind really pissing him off.

"I know because I'm the owner of Sunshine Childcare Centre. We also had kindergarten there so I know how the thing works" said Naruto looking back at Sasuke.

Sasuke surprised by the revelation made by Naruto. He knew Sunshine Childcare Center. It is the top Childcare in Japan and to think Naruto was the owner of that business made Sasuke to think back about Ryoma education.

Sasuke stayed quiet for a while thinking what's Naruto had said. He was thinking too much on how to make up for his mistake for leaving his son, that he forgot about his son education, which is the important part of his son life. Since it involving Ryoma's future.

Naruto whom was looking back at Sasuke taught of something. He had been thinking about this for a while but never had the chance to ask. While waiting Sasuke to make a decision, he asked, "Sasuke, I have been wondering. Where is your wife? She got to have some planned for Ryo-chan"

Sasuke gaze started to harden when Naruto mentioned his wife. Even little Ryo smiled started to wane and slowly turned into a frown when he taught about his mother.

It didn't take a genius to tell that there something happening within the Uchiha family as both the father and son started to give out a very dark aura. Especially, the father as his aura leaking the most and surrounded the cafe making the customers having a hard time to enjoy their food.

"Don't mention about my wife again" said Sasuke harshly. He was still mad at Ayumi for choosing her work over him and Ryoma.

Naruto flinched hearing Sasuke's harsh words. "Sorry. I shouldn't pry into your family life. Let me pay for the food to make up for it" said Naruto slowly.

Naruto raised his hand to get the waiter attention. The waiter came to them. "What can I do, sir?" asked the waiter.

"Can you give me the bill, please?" asked Naruto.

"Of course, sir. Please wait here, while I go get the bill" said the waiter.

After paying the bill, the three of them walked out of the cafe and started to wander around the park.

Naruto started to get a little nervous around the Uchiha as both of them haven't talked since he mention about the mother.

After a few minutes of walking, Naruto decided to break the tension.

"Hei, Ryo-chan. Do you remember that I will take you..."said Naruto but Sasuke cut in and said, "I think we see enough for today. Let's go home, Ryo"

Ryoma just nodded his head. He knew his father was mad at his mother for breaking her promised to go to the amusement park together and he didn't want his father to get angrier even more.

Sasuke took his son hand and started to walk away from Naruto.

Naruto stood there in the middle of the park watching the father and son walked toward the exit. Just before they exited the amusement park, Ryoma turned around and waved his hand at Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help but to smile and waved back his hand hoping they could meet again someday.

-TO BE CONTINUE-

* * *

Written by:


End file.
